Death
by KuroNekoCiel
Summary: Juvia frustrated as she learned that Gray had his eyes upon someone else. On one mission, she failed. Mostly on Juvia Lockser. Hint Gale, Jelza, GraLu.
1. Death

I'm very new here and this is my first fic. I love GaLe more than GraJu, but I love Juvia more than Gray, and of course I love Gajeel-Juvia friendship more than Gray.

**Juvia frustrated after learning that Gray had his eyes upon someone else. On one mission, she failed.**

("_) (_")

**_Death_**

Juvia Lockser walked across the city searching for her Gray-sama. Her eyes wandering around, but he was nowhere to be found. However, there were someone caught her attention. She hid herself in a small alley to avoid being caught stalking. She smiled.

"Gajeel, please." The girl's eyes started to water. They grew bigger and shining. Her hands clasped together and brought close to her chin. Gajeel sighed. _Damn. This woman._

"One hour only." The girl jumped happily. He walked helplessly into a bookstore, following the girl that already disappeared into the store.

From far, Juvia smiled. Behind his silent grunts, she knew that he happy. At least, she knew that he won't be alone anymore. The blue-haired girl walked out of her hide and left to continue her mission looking for her love.

('_')

Juvia looked at several books on a small shelf beside to a big bed. Her delicate finger brought to her lips while she was unconsciously nodding slowly.

"Juvia never thought Gajeel-kun read," she said when she heard the door cracked open.

"Whatever," he muttered. "What are you doing here?" She smiled, turned and walked to him.

"Juvia is happy. Very happy," she said. Gajeel raised his eyebrows.

"Why? Stripper got you already?" She blushed.

"Juvia saw Gajeel-kun with Levy-chan yesterday. Juvia is happy since Gajeel-kun is happy now." She could hear 'tsk' from him, but she just smiled. "By the way, what are these books doing here? Juvia never seen Gajeel-kun read before." Her semile widened. "Seems Levy-chan had a great influence on Gajeel-kun."

"Shut up, Rain Woman. Let's go." He dragged Lily who's sitting on the couch leisurely. Juvia giggled.

('_')

Juvia laid her head on the counter. She'd been silent all morning. Gajeel from the other end of the counter sometimes shifted his gaze from Levy to Juvia. She seemed to be totally demotivated every time that stripper wasn't around.

"Oi!" She lifted her head. "Let's go on mission!" He dragged her by her back clothes to the request board. He grabbed one and walked straight to the door, dragged Juvia along. Before they reached it, the door opened and team Natsu arrived from mission. Juvia quickly stood on her heels.

"Get the infirmary ready!" Gray shouted. He carried an unconscious Lucy in his hands, ran as fast as he could to the back of the guild. Mirajane ran before him.

Juvia's face turned red. She snatched Gajeel's hold and walked toward the infirmary. Her hands turned into fists. _Love rival, love rival, love rival!_

Natsu and Happy waited outside the infirmary. Soon, the space crowded with guild members. Every one wanted to know what happened. Natsu and Happy didn't say a word, but they obviously worried. A few moments later, Wendy walked out of the room, followed by the barmaid.

"Lucy-san is alright now. She just needs some rest. Let's her sleep." Everybody rustling entered the room.

"Everyone! Lucy needs rest." Mirajane's sweet voiced ignored. "EVERYONE!" The room emptied in seconds. Only Gray stayed with Lucy.

Juvia stood silently in front of infirmary's door. She didn't move. Her face no longer red. Her hand on the door, but she had no courage to push it. A few minutes standing unmoving, she stepped away from the room. Mirajane looked at the upset girl leaving the guild.

('_')

Rain suddenly poured heavily. Gajeel looked out of the window. _That woman,_ he thought.

"Lily, stay at home." The black cat didn't reply. He covered his ears, even though there was no lightning, yet.

He opened the door.

"Juvia!" The rain woman stood before him, not moving. She looked down to her feet. Her clothes, her hair wet. Her breath was even, no sign of she cried. He shook her body, called her name again. She moved. Slowly. Grabbed his shirt and buried her face into it. Still no sign of crying. Slowly, she fell.

"Juvia!" He held her before she fell onto the floor. He carried her to his room. Gently, he put the girl on his bed. Her body warm. She curled. _Damn!_

"What happened?" Lily appeared at his door.

"Don't know. She got fever, I think."

('_')

He suddenly awoke in the middle of the night. Someone was sobbing. He got up from the couch, headed to his room. She cried. Curled and cried. Her whole body covered with blanket. He lay behind her; put his large arm on her covered body. She turned to him, in his blanket. Slowly, he took the blanket off her head. She still sobbing hid her face in his chest. He brought her closer, tightened his hands over her body. She sobbed harder.

"Shall I kill him?" She shook her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

She cried all night. Until she fell asleep again. Gajeel held his desire to kill that ice mage exhibitionist.

('_')

Two days. Juvia just lay in his bed, not saying a word. She lost in her own world. Her sad fantasies. All the three of them spend their times at home. They didn't go to the guild as usual.

"If you're fine now, I'm going for a mission. You want to stay here or back to your dorm?" he asked. Her swollen eyes looked at him.

"Juvia come with Gajeel-kun. Juvia didn't want to stay here. Juvia will be ready." She moved from the bed but Gajeel halted her. Pulled her sat back on the bed.

"Tell me what happened. We're not going anywhere until you tell me what had happened." She tried to smile.

"Nothing. Nothing happened."

"This is nothing?" He shook her chin, emphasized on her swollen eyes. "You'd been crying since two days ago. Even in your sleep. That's nothing. Now, give me reason why I must not kill Stripper." Juvia sighed.

"Gray-sama, he didn't love Juvia. He has someone else. He didn't care about Juvia at all." Tears welling again.

"Oi! Don't cry!" She wiped her welling tears. She tried to smile.

"Don't worry. Juvia is okay now. Let's go." She stood but Gajeel pulled her again. This time, into his arms. She cried again. She hugged him tightly. "Gajeel-kun told Juvia not to cry but you made her cry."

"Shut up, you rain woman." He caressed her wavy blue hair.

('_')

Outside his room, Levy silent herself. Her heart broken. No wonder he never returned her feelings.

"Miss Levy?"

"Er, Lily. I had something to do. Maybe you can help me return this book to him. Bye." She ran out of the room.

('_')

They stood back-to-back, ready to oppose their opponents. The dark guild members that they supposed to terminate surrounded them. Gajeel chuckeled. "Gihihi."

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Half of them thrown away. He went to finish the remaining.

"Water Slicer!"

Nothing happened. _What happened?_ "Water Slicer!" Still. Nothing happened. Gajeel a few feet away sensed something gone wrong.

Juvia's opponent took the advantage he just had, attacked the water mage with his plant magic, direct to her left chest.

"Juvia!"

"Miss Juvia!"

The water mage fell. Blood running out of her body. Her blue clothes turned dark, eventually red. _Gajeel-kun. Lily-san._ Her breaths slowed down. She saw her best friend went rampaged from the corner of her eyes. Before everything stopped. Black.

**Gajeel: You killed Juvia.**

**Me: I'm sorry. At least, I didn't kill Levy.**

**Gajeel: You're planning to kill Bookworm?**

**Me: ('_')**

**Please review. I want to improve my writing skills.**


	2. Live

I'm very new here and this is my first fic. I love GaLe more than GraJu, but I love Juvia more than Gray, and of course I love Gajeel-Juvia friendship more than Gray.

**Juvia frustrated after learning that Gray had his eyes upon someone else. On one mission, she failed.**

("_) (_")

**_Live_**

The guild opened roughly (or in correct words, being kicked). Gajeel entered with a scowl on his face. Pantherlily followed him from behind. Both looked exhausted.

"Welcome home, Gajeel, Lily," greet Mirajane. Lily hopped onto the counter while Gajeel walked directly toward master's office. "Where's Juvia?" Lily silent. He turned his body to avoid answering the question.

In his office, both Gajeel and master silent. Gajeel explanation didn't change anything had happened.

"I leave that to you. I'm going home." Master nodded, watching his child's back leaving him.

Downstairs, Gajeel grabbed his cat's hand and straight to the door.

"Gajeel-kun, where's Juvia-chan?" He glanced a bloody blue hat in his hand. Mirajane, looked at it too, gasped. "Gajeel… Juvia-chan… ?" The dragon slayer didn't answer, continued his paused steps.

"Mira." She turned to the voice's owner. Master Makarov stood on the counter with his hands behind him. "Everyone, I just received a news. A bad news, I should say." He took a deep breath. "Juvia…She…gone." A slow muttered could be heard from the rest of the guild members.

"Master," the barmaid's eyes watered.

"She got a problem with her magic. She couldn't perform her magic. Her attacker took that opportunity to kill her, while the others making Gajeel and Lily busy," he explained.

"Where's her body?" Erza Scarlet spoke. Lucy and Levy next to her nodded.

"She is water." Master stopped. He hoped his children understood what he was trying to say.

"No way!" shouted Natsu. "Impossible! Juvia is strong. Her water body would never injure her! I haven't fought her yet!" Lisanna next to him tried to comfort him. Lucy glanced at Gray. He been mute since Gajeel stepped into the guild. She slowly held his hand, but he took his away. Taking a seat on a nearest chair, he stared blankly to the table.

Levy stared at the door. How's Gajeel? He must feel bad. He was there but he couldn't do anything. His bestfriend. His…love. Died.

('_')

It had been six years since Juvia Lockser, a water mage of Fairy Tail, gone.

Gajeel became distanced from everyone in the guild. Including her. Levy glanced at him, sitting on the second floor with his black cat, behind her thick book. Of course. Juvia was the reason he joined Fairy Tail. They had been together since in Phantom Lord. The only person he could talk properly was the deceased water mage. Well, after Metallicana.

He no longer looked at her. She used to caught him stared at her. Not anymore. He didn't even glance at her.

He walked down the stairs with Lily on his shoulder. He went to the counter to return his glass then went to the request job. He often left for jobs. Sometimes, for weeks, months. He often went for a job at far away places.

"Gajeel," she called. He turned around. A 'tsk' made. She smiled. At least she got a respond. "You're going for a job again? You just return the day before." He didn't reply. "Maybe you should rest for a week. It's been a while since we hang out together." With another 'tsk', he left.

"Miss Levy, don't mind him," said Lily before flew to his partner. Levy just smiled. It had been six years.

('_')

Gajeel knocked an unknown door of an almost rundown house. No one answered. He knocked harder. Still no one replied. He lost his patient.

"You'll bring down the house, you know," Lily spoke with his tiny arms crossed over his furry chest. "Maybe they not home."

Gajeel was going to kick the door off when a small voice shouted.

"Papa!" Both partners turned. Lily glanced at his partner with _I told you_ look. He 'tsk'ed the cat. "Teddy!" A raven-haired boy ran toward them with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, boy." Lily stepped backward. Gajeel grinned.

The boy jumped over Lily, knocked the black cat down to earth. He hugged the little captain tightly as if the cat would run away. From afar, a young lady in blue approached them, smilingly. Gajeel smiled to her.

"Enough, kid. You squeeze my cat smaller." He took the boy with his back shirt, into his arm.

"It's been a while, Gajeel-kun."

"Hello, Miss Juvia." Lily greeted the young lady from his knocked state. The young lady picked him up.

"Open the door, quickly. I'm tired. And sleepy. And starving. Make sure you got me something to eat." Juvia giggled.

"Ciel got Papa irons. Ciel has been keeping them for you, once you come visit us," the boy told him. His grin grew wider.

"Yeah. That's my boy."

They entered the almost rundown house. It was clean and tidy. Not much furniture but just enough for a young lady and her boy to live in. At one corner of the house, there was a big square box. The boy called Ciel took an iron from it and gave it to Gajeel.

He jumped down from his father's arm and ran to Panther Lily. The cat was about to drink what Juvia had brought for them.

"Ciel." Lily turned around; saw the boy was about to jumped over him again. "He likes Lily-san very much," said Juvia.

"Great," he muttered. He got Asuka at the guild and here, this boy would never let him go. He sighed.

"Papa, Mama taught Ciel magic." He turned to Gajeel. The dragon slayer sat next to his cat while the boy sat on his lap.

"Good. What magic?"

"Water, of course. He handles it very well." Juvia seemed very happy.

Ciel brought his hands up in the air. Slowly, drinks from Lily's glass floated into Juvia's glass.

"Yeah!" He high-fived with his father. They both giggled while Lily stared them sharply. Juvia changed her glass with Lily.

"Papa, can Ciel have cat?"

"Why?" Lily raised his eyebrows.

"Papa has Teddy. Ciel want cat too." Juvia giggled. She remembered Gajeel's jealousy when he was the only dragon slayer without cat.

"Well, if you found one, of course."

"How's the guild?" asked Juvia. The dragon slayer and his cat stared at Juvia. "Why? It wasn't wrong, right, for Juvia to ask about her family?"

"They'll engage. End of this month." Juvia bit her lower lips. She tried to smile, as always.

"Good. They'd been together for a while now, right?" She nodded slowly. "Maybe, Juvia should get a gift for them. What should Juvia get?" She looked like thinking of a suitable present.

"You're coming?" Her 'husband' asked.

"Of course not. Juvia's dead, remember? Gajeel-kun will give it in place of Juvia."

"Nah, I'm not going. I think of staying here until it ended."

"Gajeel-kun, you shouldn't be like that. They are our friends. Our nakama." Juvia tried to convince him.

"Yours. Not mine."

"Juvia guesses you haven't told Levy-chan your feeling." Lily nodded, agreed.

"What the fuck that was doing with this?" Juvia chuckled.

"Poor Levy-chan." She sighed.

"Shut up, rain woman."

('_')

Gajeel stayed at the second floor. Alone. His cat went to join the crowd, celebrating the engagement of Stripper and Bunny girl. He glanced at the present Juvia gave him for the couple. He glanced at Gray's happy face. He restrained the urge to kill the ice mage, for Juvia's sake. He sometimes wished that Juvia truly died that day. So that he would happily left Fairy Tail after kill that Stripper.

_He watched Juvia lying helplessly on a hospital bed. Luckily he managed to bring down the dark guild with Lily's help. Lily was resting on an empty bed next to Juvia's. The news he got a few moments ago silent him. He stroked her blue hair softly. Why she had to suffer this much?_

"_Gajeel-kun," she muttered. Her eyes still closed. She called him a few times._

"_Juvia," he called her, shaking her helpless body. Slowly, she opened her eyes._

"_Gajeel-kun?" He nodded. Her eyes watered. "Gajeel-kun, Juvia not died, right?" He shook his head, saying no. She smiled._

("_)

_He looked at her bloody hat. She purposely slashed her left arm to stain the hat._

"_Juvia don't want Gray-sama because of the baby. Juvia want Gray-sama to love her because of her." She cried. Again. She'd been crying the whole day. "She rather died."_

("_) flashback ended(_")

He reached the said hospital. He received from the water mage's neighbor that Ciel was sent to hospital. He could see the rain woman sobbing in front of emergency room.

"Oi!" She ran toward him.

"It was Juvia's fault. Juvia's fault." She said it again and again, hugged him, buried her face in his dark clothes.

"Oi, oi!" He tried to get her attention. "What happened?" He took her to the nearest seat.

"Juvia water sliced him." She explained, sobbingly.

"So what? He's a water mage." Juvia shook her head. She looked into his red eyes.

"Ciel doesn't has water body like Juvia. His body not made from water." Sobbing.

"That means…" Juvia nodded.

A doctor came out of the emergency room. The boy didn't hurt much. Not critical injuries.

"Mama is sorry, honey." She whispered to her son.

("_) (_")

**Gajeel: Good, she still alive.**

**Me: You praise me?**

**Gajeel: What? I'm just glad she's alive.**

**Me: You were there.**

**Gajeel: So what? I kill you if she die.**

**Me: Damn. I don't know what will happen to me if Levy dies.**

**Gajeel: Oi!**

**Please review...**


	3. Lost

I'm very new here and this is my first fic. I love GaLe more than GraJu, but I love Juvia more than Gray, and of course I love Gajeel-Juvia friendship more than Gray.

**Juvia frustrated after learning that Gray had his eyes upon someone else. On one mission, she failed.**

("_) (_")

**_Lost_**

The guild was as usual, loud and full of love and laughter.

Suddenly, the door burst opened. A blue-haired young lady entered. Her eyes swollen. Her long wavy hair was tide loosely to her left shoulder. The whole guild turned silent. Mirajane stepped out of counter as she saw the young lady.

"Juvia?" She went to Mirajane.

"Where's Gajeel-kun?" she asked. But that wasn't what the guild concerned.

"Juvia-chan, you're alive!" The barmaid hugged her. The other girls ran to hug her too. Natsu shouted asked her to fight him.

"Please, everyone. Where's Gajeel-kun? Where's Gajeel-kun?" Nobody concerned on her questions. They'd been talking about how relieved they were as Juvia alive.

Once again the door burst opened. This time, Gajeel kicked it. He seemed a little happy talking to his cat.

"No hard feeling, cat." He laughed out loud, but he stopped when Juvia's voice caught her ears.

"He must be relieve seen she's still alive," they said. The other nodded.

"Yo, Juvia. What're you doing here?" The others shocked. _What was that?_

"Gajeel-kun! Ciel…Ciel kidnapped!" She burst into tears. She clung into his shirt. Levy hid behind the shocking crowd. Gajeel saw it.

Juvia handed him a piece of paper. It had writing on it. He crumpled it as he read it. He brought Juvia to Master Makarov. Lily and Erza together with Mirajane entered the office too. Laxus stayed at a corner of the room.

Natsu and the others waited outside the room. Wondering what was actually happening. They didn't have any clue.

A few moments later, Master announced something to the members.

"I think I had made a huge mistake. I had a son whose now is the master of a guild, Raven Tail. I made Gajeel as a double agent for me, to investigate the whereabouts and activities of my son. Now, Juvia had to pay for what I've done. Seems Raven Tail is declaring a war with us, Fairy Tail."

Every eye was on Gajeel and Juvia on the second floor. They ignored the eyes as Gajeel soothed Juvia. Gray stared sharply at them. Something not understandable grew in his gut.

"Now, we're going to war with Raven Tail. Our mission is to bring down Raven Tail and… bring Juvia's son home."

"Son?" The members had received shocking news. "Juvia has son?" Natsu asked loudly.

Juvia went downstairs and stood in front of her friends.

"Juvia was very sorry that she pretended died. She had betrayed her friends. Juvia is very sorry. But, please. Please save Juvia's son." She bowed down.

A hand touched her shoulder made Juvia lifted her head. Erza Scarlet smiled at her.

"Definitely. We're nakama, right?" The other girls nodded smilingly. She hugged Titania, cried on her shoulder.

They started their journey the next morning.

Mission

As the door of the Raven Tail guild burst, the two furious dragon slayers appeared between the smokes.

"Gajeel-chan! I've been expecting you." Ivan chuckled. "Ah, Salamander." Laxus appeared from behind Natsu. The father smirked at him. Juvia stood next to Gajeel.

"Give back Juvia's son!" She shouted. Gajeel held her hands, tried to restrain her desire to kill that old man. Juvia relaxed a little.

They ran toward the ravens with a strong desire to crush them all.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted.

('_')

Juvia, Levy and Fried ran across a long alleyway searching for her son's sign. Suddenly, a cold breeze greeted them.

"Cold?" Levy looked at Juvia, then Fried, confused.

"That must be Ciel," Juvia said, quickly ran toward the cold. Levy and Fried followed her.

They arrived at a door less room, but nobody able to enter. There was no sign of runes.

"This is tricky," Fried said, calmly. "Stay behind," he continued while pulling out his sword. After a few movement of the sword, runes started to appear.

"My, my, someone is trying to break my runes." A woman in pink kimono appeared. She smiled. Beautiful but creepy.

"Levy, break the runes. I'll take care of this woman." He faced the beautiful lady in pink. Levy, on the other hand, took out her pen and started to rewrite the runes.

The temperature of the room continued to drop. Icicles formed at the ceiling. As soon as Levy broke the runes, the water mage ran into the room. She tried to reach her little boy, but once again halted by runes. Different kind of runes.

"I can't break this. It will affect him. I afraid I might hurt him," said Levy. Juvia ran outside the room. She pushed Fried aside and confronted the runes lady.

"Release Juvia's son!" The woman smirked.

"Why should I follow a weak fairy's want?" She chuckled.

"Water Lock!" The woman floated in a huge ball of water. "Juvia will kill anyone who hurt her loved ones!" Oxygen depleted. The woman's eyes slowly closed.

BOOMM!

A huge explosion occurred from inside the room. Juvia shocked. She ran into the room, releasing the kimono lady from her water lock.

"Ciel!" She called. No answer. "Ciel." Tears ran down her cheeks.

Something moved from a corner of the room. "Juvia-chan." A small, weak voice of Levy made her ran to help the bookworm.

Another movement came from the middle of the room. Lack of light hindered them from clearly watched what exactly was it.

"Mama."

"Ciel? Ciel!" She took her weak son from an injured Fried. His cold body started to warm as soon as he felt his mother's body.

They quickly left the room. Juvia carried her Ciel and Levy supported Fried walked. The explosion took him a lot of energy. His runes prevented him and the kid from exploded too.

As they reached the main hall, most of the mages were worn out. Only Natsu stood still. Laxus. And Gajeel. And Ivan. The three dragon slayers gathered against the master of Raven Tail.

('_')

Juvia stroked her son's hair. She smiled bitterly. He got no physical injuries, but he might be affected mentally. It's alright as long as she had him with her.

However, the three dragon slayers didn't share the same injuries. They almost mummified. After the second day, the four of them still unconscious.

"Juvia-chan, I bring food. Let's eat together." Levy stood by the door with a full tray of food. She sat next to the water mage.

"It is raining, right?" Levy nodded slowly. "Juvia is sorry." Levy shook her head.

"It's been a while we haven't rain. At least it's not heavy torrent." Juvia smiled. "He is a cute boy. His name is Ciel, right?" asked Levy. Juvia didn't reply, just a small nod. "Ciel, Ciel. Ah, it means blue."

"Juvia loves blue. Even Juvia is rain woman. Maybe that's why she named him Ciel."

"It's a sweet name. Hm, Juvia. May I ask a question?" Juvia nodded. "Who is the father?" Juvia didn't looked surprise. Maybe she had been expected such question. "I mean, he is cute, black hair, black eyes. He even possesses ice creation magic. Is the father.."

"Ciel is Juvia's." Juvia cut her. "Only hers." Her eyes watered. "He is Juvia's son." Levy hugged her shoulder, tried to calm her down.

"Yes, yes. He is yours. I know." Juvia rested her head on Levy's.

('_')

**Me: You're a great dad, you know?**

**Gajeel: Nah~ (blushed)**

**Me: Damn! You blushed. So damn cute. I wish Levy see that.**

**Gajeel: Shut up, you crap! (blushed even more)**

**Me: I'm glad I made Ciel Juvia's.**

**Gajeel: Oi! What do you mean by that?**

**Me: Fufufufu...**

**Please review. Onegaishimasu~**


	4. Return

I'm very new here and this is my first fic. I love GaLe more than GraJu, but I love Juvia more than Gray, and of course I love Gajeel-Juvia friendship more than Gray.

**Juvia frustrated after learning that Gray had his eyes upon someone else. On one mission, she failed.**

("_) (_")

**_RETURN_**

Two days later, all of them were recovered. The chaos of the guild returned. Ciel had become one of the chaotic factors. He quickly mixed with the others. Everyone really enjoyed his cute and adorable attitudes.

"Papa!" He jumped onto a stool next to Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer just grunted. He went sat on the counter's edge closed to Gajeel. "May Ciel drink this?" He held Gajeel's mug.

"Ciel-kun, why don't you have this?" Mirajane gave him a glass of juice. He grinned at the Take-over mage. He then ran to Erza, on the other end of the counter.

"Ciel, don't run on the counter." Juvia tried to catch her son but failed. Gajeel laughed.

"Real man doesn't run on the counter!" Elfman shouted his manly quotes while Evergreen glanced at him sharply.

"Hello," he greeted Erza. The strawberry-cake lover stopped enjoyed her cake.

"Hello. I'm Erza Scarlet."

"The name is Ciel Redfox." The chaotic guild silent.

"REDFOX?" They shouted unison. The black-haired boy giggled.

"Papa was right. Everyone will surprise when they know Ciel a Redfox." Erza eyed Gajeel while the iron dragon slayer smirked. "Is that sword an iron?" he asked. Erza looked at her sword.

"Why?"

"Ciel wonders if Papa can eat those." The guild shouted again. Erza smiled.

"Gajeel-kun had spoiled Juvia's boy."

"But he is so sweet," said Lisanna. "I wish I had one like him." Juvia's eyes grew.

"Lisanna-chan wants Juvia's Ciel?" The youngest Take-over mage stuttered, denying Juvia's thought.

"What is that?" Ciel's voice attracted people again. He with Laxus then. "May Ciel touch them?" He almost touched the earphones when Fried put him off the table.

Everyone breathed again. They almost breathless when the kid asked Laxus to touch his earphones. Nobody had ever asked such question. Nobody ever had come close to Laxus except his Raijinshuu.

His eyes caught Lily. He quickly grabbed the cat's hand to drag him away. But the cat didn't move. He turned. A young girl with cowboy hat also holding Lily's hand. Her face showed that she would not give up the black cat. They both pulled the cat toward each other. _Oh, boy._

The guild door opened. Three hooded people appeared from the door. Before they could reveal the identity, Ciel shouted, "UL!" running to them. Ultear caught him in her arms. Meredy went on to see Juvia and Jellal stayed with Ultear and Ciel. He sometimes glanced at Erza.

"So, my boy, you fine now?"

"Yes, I am. Papa beat them all." Ultear nodded.

"So, what's your contribution?" The kid grinned, showing his white, neat teeth.

"Oh, Jellal-san. Levy-san told, Ciel means blue."

"So, we are blue." They high-fived. Ultear gave Ciel to Jellal, said she wanted to talk to Gray. They went to sit next to Erza. Later, Ciel went to his mother. She whispered something then he wandered around the guild again.

('_')

"Doesn't that boy look familiar? But he is a Redfox." Both of them watched the boy skipped around the guild, talking to every member of Fairy Tail. Gray didn't say anything. Ultear smiled.

"He is quite a brilliant boy. I trained him a few months now. He's good." Ultear explained.

"You trained him?" Gray asked.

"Instead of ice creation, he able to manipulate water although he doesn't have water body like his mother." Gray just listened to her. "Juvia told me, she once almost water sliced him. That was the time she realized what kind of magic he possessed. Even though sometimes she tried to deny it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ultear didn't say anything. Just smiled and put her hand on his shoulder before she left.

The Crime Sorciere left Fairy Tail eventually. They couldn't stay long at one place.

('_')

Ciel climbed up a table. He saw Gray. He smiled. Gray felt awkward, like seeing a mini Gray. The boy grinned.

"Gray…sama?" The whole guild silent, focused on them. Gray reluctantly nodded. "Wah, so Gray-sama can make ice magic, just like Ciel?" He nodded again.

"Y..Yes." The boy moved closer to him. Whispered something in his ears. Gray nodded.

('_')

Juvia watched them. Gajeel watched them. Lucy watched them. Everyone watched them. They looked much closed. Like they've been together for a long time. Ciel seemed to like Gray very much. Juvia wanted to go at them, but Gajeel stopped her. "Let them be," he said.

('_')

Juvia stood smilingly in front of Fairy Tail. She glanced at Gajeel and Ciel in his arms.

"Juvia…Juvia…" She wiped her welling tears. "She wanted to say thank you very much. Thank you for accepted her and Gajeel-kun in Fairy Tail, for what we had done." She glanced at Gajeel with his _I don't care_ scowl. She giggled. "Thank you for saving Ciel. Juvia would truly die this time she loses Ciel. And, Juvia is very sorry for her selfish action these six years. Juvia had drifted Gajeel-kun from everyone, when he just started to fit in." She glanced at Levy. The girl blushed.

"No hard feeling, Juvia-chan. We're family. We're Fairy Tail," said Lucy. Juvia smiled. Then she glanced at Gray.

"Fairy Tail is Juvia's family. Fairy Tail is different from Phantom Lord. But, Juvia betrayed Fairy Tail. Juvia betrayed her family. Still, everyone forgave Juvia. Master," She turned to Master Makarov. "Thank you for taking care of Juvia and Gajeel-kun all these years." Gajeel elbowed Juvia. "Ops, sorry. We had train to catch. Thank you very much. Bye-bye."

All the girls hugged Juvia and Ciel. Then the three of them walked toward the door.

"Lily!" Ciel called. Lily smirked. Asuka took Lily doll-style and gave him to Ciel. "Bye-bye." He said. "Bye-bye, Gramps. Bye-bye, Gray-sama." He waved to the guild. "Bye-bye, Fairy Tail!" he shouted from Gajeel's shoulder.

"Oi, slow down. My ears hurt," Ciel giggled.

"Ciel wants ears like Papa."

"Yeah, sure."

('_')

The three of them walked across the city, with Ciel in Gajeel's arms.

"Gajeel!" they stopped. A blue bookworm ran toward them. Juvia smiled. She elbowed him before took Ciel with her. She moved her lips _Good Luck!_ Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Ciel, Lily, let's head up to the station first."

"But, Miss Juvia, I think you got company," said PantherLily. She looked to the Lily's direction. At the same time, Ciel started to brush his eyes and yawned. Juvia properly put her son's head on her shoulder.

Right behind Levy, she saw Gray. He finally stood in front of her, with his hands in his pockets. She looked into his eyes while her hand on her son's back. Stroking him to sleep.

"Hey." Juvia bowed a little. "He sleeps, hah?" He chuckled. Juvia just smiled. "He must be tired. Jumping around the guild." He brought his hand to the kid's back, but Juvia stepped backward. She seemed not wanting him to touch her son. A little surprised with her, he just brought his hand behind his neck. "Maybe you shouldn't left anymore. We…you're Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail always sticks together." Juvia just nodded. She got no word to say. "Furthermore…he still needs…his father." Juvia tried not to surprise. She hugged him closer. "I…"

"Juvia really appreciates what Gray-sa, Gray thought about Juvia, about Ciel. Juvia really appreciates it. Thank you. But, Juvia…nothing." She glanced at Gajeel who'd still talked to Levy. "Just tell Gajeel-kun that Juvia waits him at the station." She quickly turned to leave.

A force halted her from walked away and pulled backward. She shocked. Her heart quickened.

"G-Gray-sa-sama." Gray didn't move. He just stayed, closed to her body. Hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad that you're still alive. I felt relieved - that you're alive." Ciel moved. Juvia quickly pushed Gray away and stepped backward.

"T-Thank you." She just left. She didn't turn around anymore.

Her heart paced faster. Her stomach fluttered. _Gray-sama._Her eyes watered. She tried not to cry anymore. She promised herself she wasn't going to cry for the ice mage anymore. She tried. Hard.

('_')

Levy looked down to her shoes. Her fingers were playing with each other.

"Oi, bookworm! What you going to say? I got train to catch," said the iron dragon slayer.

"You'll come back…right?" she asked.

"Why? Nothing changes if I'm here or not."

"It does," she muttered. He raised his eyebrows.

"Nah, nothing different." He caressed her hair, like he always did, before leaving. She tucked his shirt, stopped him.

"I," she took a deep breath, "I…l.." She stopped. Her eyes widened. She could feel his lips on hers. Rough yet soft. She almost closed her eyes when he parted. He caressed her hair again while laughed his trademark. Gihihi…

"May I come with you?" She blushed, remembering what had happened.

"Nah." He turned his back to him. "Just stay here. I can't believe I say this, but…I'm a fairy too." Levy smiled. Watching him leaving. Deep inside she believed he'll back. Because he was a fairy too. And fairies stayed together.

~the end~

**Me: Damn, he got Levy! (almost shouted)**

**Gajeel: Who the hell are you talking about? Who got bookworm?**

**Me: Jealous? Gajeel jealous? (truly shouted)**

**Gajeel: Oi! Shut the fuck up!**

**Me: Ops, sorry. I forgot you had SENSITIVE EARS.**

**Gajeel: You did that on purpose.**

**Me: Now i regret i gave Levy to you. (*I don't belong FT, Mashima-san owns it. if FT mine, I won't give Levy to Gajeel.) *clear throat**

**Gajeel: i'm glad you don't own FT.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Please ~**


End file.
